eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
28th 'World Breakers' Ultranaut Regiment
Unit Name: 28th 'World Breakers' Ultranaut Regiment * Affiliation: Eternal Empire, Confederacy of Independent Systems, Darth Tacitus * Classification: Siege Infantry Regiment * Equipment: - Sk-UL Mk2 Armor - Military Comlink - Anubian Blasterstaff / KC-47 Hybrid Strike Rifle / Crew-served Repeating Blaster / Sniper Rifle - KC-95 Blaster Pistol - Combat Utility Knife - Landmines - Demolitions Explosives - Ion Grenades - Concussion Grenades * Availability: Unique (Single Regiment) * Deployment: Minor: Up to the entire regiment (5000 soldiers) * Strengths &''' '''Weaknesses: (+) Disciplined: The Eternal Empire's Ultranauts are highly disciplined in combat, making them more difficult to rout than regular soldiers (+) Shock Troops: Specializing in urban combat and rapid deployment, the 28th is one of the most experienced regiments in the Eternal Army, having fought in some of the worst streets in the galaxy, making them ideally suited for urban deployments (-) Heavy Equipment: Ultranauts are equipped with heavy weapons and armor which reduce their mobility, compared to other similar units, such as Imperial Stormtroopers (-) Manpower: Like the vast majority of organic units within the Shrouded Republic's Military, the Ultranauts suffer from a shortage of available manpower, limiting the number of potential recruits and reducing unit size (-) Stealth: Due to their heavy equipment and the glowing optics of their armor, Ultranauts are ill-suited for stealthy missions and will usually be detected quickly A remnant since the days of the Shrouded Republic and Ancient Eye, the 28th Ultranaut Regiment consists of troops of Anubian origin, recruited from amongst members of their species who chose to follow Darth Tacitus after the Ancient Eye's collapse. Viewing their Emperor as a living god of war, perhaps due to the mysterious ritual he underwent at the hands of renegade Anubian priests and sorcerers, which resulted in his numerous physical changes, the members of the 28th are religiously loyal to their ruler. Drawing upon vast combat experience gained on worlds such as Nibelungen, Winter and Dredd, the 28th regiment is ideally suited for deployment in urban environments, where they excel as shock troops and siege infantry, able to root out entrenched defenders more efficiently than other units. While the 28th is not the only regiment comprised of Anubians amongst the Eternal Empire's military, it is probably the most well-known, due to its history, which has earned them the nickname of World Breakers, because of their remarkable prowess at capturing and holding enemy settlements and fortifications. As is typical of Anubian regiments within the Eternal Empire's military, the members of the 28th adhere to the Anubian religion and will usually perform prayer rituals before and after battles. Because of the regiment's spiritual needs, some of its members are priests. Besides their species, another distinctive feature amongst the 28th and other Anubian regiments is their use of traditional blasterstaves instead of the standard KC-47 rifles typically employed by other Ultranaut regiments, although some of the regiment's commando and engineer squads utilize that instead. As the Eternal Empire is a member state of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the 28th 'World Breakers' regiment's discipline, experience and skills often see them being called upon to serve during planetary sieges during the Confederacy's military campaigns and their presence on the battlefield can have a significant impact on the morale of enemy forces, especially irregular units such as rebel militias, whom the soldiers of the 28th have a particular hatred for, perhaps due to the Ancient Eye's collapse, which was caused by infighting amongst the nobles and rebellions on the various conquered worlds. Due to this history, the soldiers of the 28th regiment have a particularly strong dislike of Jedi and inhabitants of the Outer Rim, so are best kept away from individuals matching these criteria, so as to avoid the risk of possible incidents, especially during diplomatic proceedings, where even a simple insult can complicate international relationships. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/28th-world-breakers-ultranaut-regiment.120363/ Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Military Units Category:Military